ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance of Shadows/Dance of Light
Dance of Shadows/Dance of Light is a ???-themed Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox ''series. It is the first set in the ''Paradox series, as well as the second set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Limit Break of the Duelist ''set. It is followed by the ''Sacred Sanctuary ''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox fan fiction. The cover card for Dance of Shadows is "Dark-Eyes Des Dragon". The cover card for Dance of Light is "Light-Eyes Rebirth Dragon". The set has a yellow galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Dark-Eyes" and "Light-Eyes" archetypes. Contains more members and support for the ??? archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in ''and '' sets. You can use this set to power up Starter Deck Nova, Structure Deck: Dragons of Destruction, and Structure Deck: Angels of Rebirth. Card List *(DSHL-JP001) FZW - Infinity Armor (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP002) Shadow Dancer (Rare) *(DSHL-JP003) Arena King (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP004) Arena Doublestriker (Common) *(DSHL-JP005) Suimin Miku (Common) *(DSHL-JP006) Cyber Dragon Fünf (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP007) Ancient Gear RAY (Rare) *(DSHL-JP008) Ancient Gear REX (Common) *(DSHL-JP009) Graviton Samurai (Common) *(DSHL-JP010) Elemental HERO Future Master (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP011) Elemental HERO Time Master (Rare) *(DSHL-JP012) Elemental HERO Time Traveler (Common) *(DSHL-JP013) Masked HERO Legend Warrior (Common) *(DSHL-JP014) Graviton Prime (Rare) *(DSHL-JP015) Graviton Pteradactyl (Common) *(DSHL-JP016) Graviton HERO (Rare) *(DSHL-JP017) Graviton Hatchling (Rare) *(DSHL-JP018) Graviton Egg (Common) *(DSHL-JP019) Graviton Larva (Common) *(DSHL-JP020) Dark-Eyes Des Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare) *(DSHL-JP021) Dark-Eyes Summoner (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP022) Dark-Eyes Cerberus (Common) *(DSHL-JP023) Dark-Eyes Wyvern (Rare) *(DSHL-JP024) Dark-Eyes Necromancer (Common) *(DSHL-JP025) Dark-Eyes Tuner (Rare) *(DSHL-JP026) Light-Eyes Rebirth Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare) *(DSHL-JP027) Light-Eyes Summoner (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP028) Light-Eyes Enchanter (Common) *(DSHL-JP029) Light-Eyes Wyvern (Common) *(DSHL-JP030) Light-Eyes Angel (Common) *(DSHL-JP031) Light-Eyes Tuner (Common) *(DSHL-JP032) Uria's Deciple (Common) *(DSHL-JP033) Hamon's Deciple (Common) *(DSHL-JP034) Raviel's Deciple (Common) *(DSHL-JP035) Random Piece of Cardboard (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP036) Suimin Korin (Common) *(DSHL-JP037) Suimin You (Rare) *(DSHL-JP038) Suimin Mayu (Common) *(DSHL-JP039) Suimin Mio (Rare) *(DSHL-JP040) Suimin Yamato (Common) *(DSHL-JP041) Suimin Ninigi (Common) *(DSHL-JP042) Suimin Inaba (Common) *(DSHL-JP043) Suimin Toyotama-hime (Rare) *(DSHL-JP044) Suimin Orochi (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP045) Suimin Hoori (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP046) Suimin Hoderi (Common) *(DSHL-JP047) Elemental HERO Future Neos (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP048) Elemental HERO Tachyon Flare Wingman (Rare) *(DSHL-JP049) Star-Eyes Planetary Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP050) Tachyon Star Dragon (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP051) Suimin Reika (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP052) Suimin Susanoo, the High Storm Ruler (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP053) TFXyz Hieratic Twilight Primal Dragon (Rare) *(DSHL-JP054) Number TF90: Constellation Primal Scorpion (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP055) Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Graviton Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP056) Rank-Down-Magic Twilight Fall (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP057) Dark Wave of Destruction (Rare) *(DSHL-JP058) Light Wave of Rebirth (Rare) *(DSHL-JP059) Dance of Light and Shadow (Common) *(DSHL-JP060) Doorway of Souls (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP061) Cards of Destruction (Common) *(DSHL-JP062) Cards of Rebirth (Common) *(DSHL-JP063) Return of the Dark World Archfiends (Common) *(DSHL-JP064) Ancient Gear Rising (Common) *(DSHL-JP065) Sleeping Twins (Common) *(DSHL-JP066) Suimin Wrath (Rare) *(DSHL-JP067) Duel of Souls (Common) *(DSHL-JP068) Eternal Sleep (Common) *(DSHL-JP069) Rise of the Sacred Beasts (Rare) *(DSHL-JP070) Return of the Sacred Beasts (Common) *(DSHL-JP071) Return from the Underworld (Rare) *(DSHL-JP072) Ancient Gear Gadget (Common) *(DSHL-JP073) Tachyon Blade (Rare) *(DSHL-JP074) Tachyon Fang (Common) *(DSHL-JP075) Cardboard Attack (Common) *(DSHL-JP076) Sucker Punch (Rare) *(DSHL-JP077) Suimin Awakening (Common) *(DSHL-JP078) Ritual of the Sleeping Village (Common) *(DSHL-JP079) Deal of Souls (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DSHL-JP080) Test of Souls (Super Rare) *(DSHL-JP081) Right-Hand Man of the Sanctuary (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP082) Oracle of the Sanctuary (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP083) Red-Eyes Darkness Vengeance Dragon (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP084) Tachyon Synchron (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP085) Spiritualist of the Sanctuary (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP086) Prophecy of the Sanctuary (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP087) Sign of Destiny (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP088) Smiting of the Fallen (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP089) Rebirth of Neos (Secret Rare) *(DSHL-JP090) Light of the Sanctuary (Secret Rare) Legendary Edition Promo Cards * (SHLE-JP001) Pendulum HERO Chaos Gaia (Secret Rare) * (SHLE-JP002) Pendulum HERO Hurricane (Secret Rare) * (SHLE-JP003) Pendulum HERO Neos (Secret Rare) Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over 103 cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *2 Holographic Rare *10 Secret Rare *11 Ultimate Rare *11 Ultra Rare *11 Super Rare *20 Rare *38 Common Category:Booster Pack